the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
William Bracken
William Bracken is a Riverlander from House Bracken. He is the current heir to his family seat of Stone Hedge. Biography William Bracken was conceived into this world on the year 366 After the Conquest, the second child of Jonothor Bracken and Daenaera Bracken (Velaryon). From birth it was already shown by that baby that even though he had the hair and eyes of a valyrian prince, he had the untamed spirit of a true Bracken, crying so loud that the entire castle would be unable to sleep till he himself did that. He grew increasingly attached to his older brother, Hendry, even though their educations would make it harder for them to stay together. Being the second son of his father, William wouldn’t be forced to be educated in rulership and politics, opposite to Hendry, focusing then solely on martial skills, for which the boy had great love and talent. His uncle, Ser Otho Bracken, would be the one to train him in those skills, and to teach on the matter of knighthood and knights. Stories of legendary and pious warriors fascinated the young kid, that dreamed of becoming one of them himself. To reinforce that, Daenaera, William’s mother, was an heavily zealous woman and would make her children learn about and pray to the Seven many times a day, creating a great sense of faith inside the young William that would stay with him throughout all of his life. As he grew older, William would quickly learn how to ride the fearsome horses of House Bracken, and then tamed his own steed, a massive creature with a massive head, featuring a black coat with a large white star on his brow. Because no one could tame the animal, it was soon to be dispatched of, but William asked to try it just one time. Successfully becoming the beast’s master, he surprised everyone in the castle with the deed, and convinced Otho to take him as a squire and finally start his long road to knighthood. As a Squire, William would train even more time with his uncle Otho, not only with swords and shields but with lances and bows. Dedicated to jousting, the young Bracken excelled in the lance and was soon unhorsing many experienced knights. His skill with the lance wasn't everything though, he also started to show a natural gift for dueling and facing opponents alone. It was with 15 years that William would then get his first experience of war. As Jonothor declared House Bracken for Brynden Baelish, William joined the rebel army alongside his uncle, older brother and father. Soon, the young Bracken knight would know loss for the first time. Hendry, his brother, would die in a small skirmish at Oldstones, slain by a Blackwood sword, for which William would never forgive the killer. Now he was the heir, and he didn't knew what to think about that. His father went silent for the rest of the war, mourning his eldest son death. For his bravery at the battle of Darry, William was knighted by his uncle at the age of 16. While they continued marching to war, the news came of Stone Hedge being taken by the Lannister forces. The rebellion started to seem lost, with defeats everywhere in Westeros, and so, the rebel army took refuge at Harrenhall and waited for the final battle. It was at Harrenhall that William would then get the real taste of war. Chaos and confused fighting raged everywhere, and many friends fell. An northern warrior named Joramun Thenn would duel Lord Bracken and crush his sword hand, forcing William to step between the two and duel the Thenn himself. After fierce fighting, neither was able to get the upper hand and were dragged apart by the tide of battle. As defeat loomed on the distance, William decided it was time for one last effort to turn the tide of battle. With the help of his uncle, he rallied the knights near his position and charged at the loyalists one last time. With his lance, the heir to Stone Hedge finally took revenge for his brother's death, killing a Blackwood without hesitation. However, more loss would come to him, as his uncle, Otho Bracken, was unhorsed and killed by Jason Mallister. Defeated, the Brackens were stripped of all their honour and prestige, even losing their rightful Valyrian Steel sword, Piety, to the Blackwoods. As their host returned home, silence reigned among the castle. Too much was lost, and it was all Blackwood's fault. Now, 6 years after Brynden's rebellion, the Brackens are invited to the King's feast at King's Landing, and the family reluctantly agrees to go. Timeline * 366AC - William is born. * 372AC - William tames his personal horse and becomes a Squire to Otho Bracken. * 381AC - House Bracken goes to war. * 382AC - William is knighted after the battle of Darry. * 384AC - William takes part in the Battle of Harrenhall. * 390AC - The Brackens are in their way to King's Landing. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Lord Jonothor Bracken - General * Aethan Bracken - Warrior (Swords) * Daenaera Bracken - Zealot * Maester Edric - Medic * Brynden Bracken - Negotiator Category:House Bracken Category:Riverlander